Rampages in GTA III
Rampages are challenges that can be found throughout Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III. They represent arguably the most difficult trials in the game, tasking players with killing a certain amount of enemies or destroying a certain amount of vehicles within 2 minutes. Rampage icons are marked by a white skull set in a blue circle. There are 20 rampages in total – 6 in Portland, 7 in Staunton Island, and 7 in Shoreside Vale. Each Rampage has two spawn locations; if the player fails a Rampage at its first spawn, it will spawn at its second set location, and if the player fails it again, it will spawn back at the first location. Like Unique Stunt Jumps, each completed Rampage rewards an increasing $5,000. For example, the first Rampage offers $5,000; the second offers $10,000, etc., up to $100,000 and a bonus of $1,000,000 for completing all 20. All 20 Rampages account for 1% completion of the game, and are thus necessary for 100% completion of the game. Rampages can be started at any point in the game outside of missions, but starting them too late will cause the serious disadvantage of gangs being hostile to Claude. Rampages Portland Whilst Portland's Rampages aren't too difficult, completing the Triad-related Rampages before completing Toni Cipriani's missions is highly recommended so that they are not hostile towards Claude during the Rampage. Similarly, it's recommended that players complete the Mafia-related Rampage before completing "Sayonara Salvatore". Staunton Island As with Portland and its Triads, it's highly recommended to do the Yardie-related Rampages before completing "Kingdom Come", otherwise they will become hostile on sight and make the Rampages more difficult. Shoreside Vale All Shoreside Vale Rampages should be completed before completing the final mission, "The Exchange", otherwise the Cartel will be equipped with Uzis and AK-47s rather than Pistols, allowing them to quickly kill Claude. General tips * Make sure to have full health and body armor prior to starting a Rampage. Collecting 50 Hidden Packages will unlock body armor at each hideout near every save point. Prior to this, Body Armor can be bought at Ammu-Nation or found in certain places hidden around the city. ** Using a prostitute can increase max health from 100 to 125. * It is often better to save the game before starting a Rampage and then reload the game if one fails, rather than looking for the Rampage's second location. * Although infinite ammo is provided for each Rampage, weapons must still be reloaded; note that magazines can no longer be quickly refilled because weapons can not be switched out and back. There is no dedicated reload button, so players may choose to waste the rest of their magazine by shooting wherever during a lull in enemies so as to force a reload. * Many Rampages are dependent on how many targets spawn and where – sometimes not enough targets will spawn in desirable positions. * When equipped with weapons that don't allow Claude to sprint, jumping is faster than running. * Having a Wanted Level during a Rampage seems to reset gang hostility to neutral – even the Colombian Cartel, who are otherwise always hostile to Claude. This can be incredibly helpful when playing the Rampages after completing the game's story. * When required to destroy vehicles with a certain weapon, chain explosions (one car exploding causes another car to explode) count. * During the destroy-cars rampages, take advantage of the increased police attention and destroy their spawning vehicles, that will make completing the rampage a lot easier. * On the PC version, one can complete Shoreside Vale's Rampage #4 without drive-by (using the Uzi to destroy vehicles). Rewards * For completing one Rampage: ** $5,000 plus the monetary reward of the previous Rampage * For completing all Rampages: ** $1,000,000 ** 1% completion of the game ** "Blood in the Streets" Trophy (PlayStation 4 version) Video Walkthrough External links * GTA 3 Rampage locations * GTA 3 Rampage locations and tactics * GTA 3 Rampage Walkthrough for PC Category:Collectibles Category:Collectibles Locations Category:Features in GTA III Category:Rampages Category:Features